


The Deciding Factor

by kokokoriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Iwaizumi has a heart, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Quick Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii
Summary: Iwaizumi makes a list of pros and cons to Oikawa moving to Argentina.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 35





	The Deciding Factor

Iwaizumi held his face in his hands, glancing through his fingers at the crumpled up paper in front of him. Ink marked each line but Iwaizumi still felt incomplete. No matter how hard he searched, there was no guidance on 'my boyfriend wants to move to Argentina to play volleyball.' 

Oikawa couldn't know, of course. If it wasn't for him, Iwaizumi wouldn't even be going through this stress. Oikawa couldn't know his fear and the overbearing anxiety that kept him awake at night. The slightest doubt from Iwaizumi would cause Oikawa to throw a wrench in his plans and that was the last thing Iwaizumi wanted. He wanted to figure things out himself before he brought Oikawa into it. 

A tear rolled down Iwaizumi's cheek and landed on the paper. Iwaizumi knew this was Oikawa's dream, to play professionally and get worldwide recognition, but was it worth it? Could Oikawa get the same achievement from playing for Japan? And what would this mean for their relationship? 58% of long-distance relationships succeed and there would be a 12-hour time difference between them, bringing their percentage lower. Despite Oikawa's constant reassurance and validation that their relationship was forever, Iwaizumi couldn't shake the feeling of losing him. 

Iwaizumi flattened out the paper and stared at the list he scribbled. A shaky line separated the pros and cons of Oikawa leaving for Argentina in a month. 

On the unfortunate end of the situation, Iwaizumi mentions what could go wrong when Oikawa leaves. Either of them could loose internet connection, meaning their communication would be disrupted, or they could hormonally drift apart from being away for so long. Oikawa could fall in love with someone new, leaving Iwaizumi heartbroken and 11,000 miles away. Without someone else in the house, Iwaizumi would binge-eat everything in the fridge and get fat. Who would be there to kiss and hold him at night? How were they going to watch the new season of Love Island with him? 

He barely heard Oikawa find him at the kitchen table. He moved like breathless air, inaudible but always there. He was next to Iwaizumi in an instant, cradling his cheeks and pressing their noses together. His hands were warm and this made Iwaizumi shudder at the thought of that warmth gone. 

Oikawa's eyes bore into his boyfriend's soul, his face intent on finding out Iwaizumi's distress. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa's beauty and Oikawa kept their eyes level as he moved a chair to sit next to Iwaizumi until Iwaizumi had to tear his gaze away. He realized he was trying to make a decision that he had no right to make. And yet, he still needed to find the right answer. Oikawa peers at the paper and slowly reaches for it. Iwaizumi doesn't stop him. 

He reads the list, starting from the millions of cons and then his eyes fall on the single sentence on the right. 

Oikawa loved him and always would, no matter where they were. 

"Iwa-Chan," He starts, his voice quiet but soothing. He shakes his head before meeting Iwaizumi's eyes again. "Is this really what you think is going to happen?" 

Iwaizumi couldn't look at Oikawa anymore. He stared at his thighs, his chest feeling heavy with guilt and embarrassment. No, he wanted to say, of course not. Oikawa would never do any of those things Iwaizumi was worried about. He can only imagine how hurt Oikawa is that he would have even imagined those things. 

Oikawa took Iwaizumi's hand and squeezed it. He glances at him but Oikawa's eyes are gloss, "I wouldn't do that to you." His voice is a whisper, "I love you too much to throw it all away." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Some of these aren't that bad," Oikawa ignored the apology, it wasn't needed, and forced a small smile onto his lips. "You don't have to buy keto snacks for me anymore and you can pig out all you want, you never gain weight anyways." 

Iwaizumi just lets Oikawa talk. He pulls him towards him, engulfing him into a hug. Oikawa rests on Iwaizumi's lap and rests his head in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. His eyes flutter shut but he never let's go of Iwaizumi's hand. 

"I'll make sure to buy an Argentina phone line so even if the power goes out, I can still call you. And we'll find a way to watch Love Island, I promise." 

"What if you meet someone?" 

"I won't," Oikawa answers, sighing softly, "Because Iwa-Chan isn't in Argentina." Iwaizumi doesn't seem satisfied with this answer, even though he should, so Oikawa pulls off his chest to look him in the eyes. "You need to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." 

Oikawa returns to his original position and interlock their fingers together. "I love you," He finishes, "There won't be a minute in Argentina where I'm not thinking about you." 

He was the deciding factor, he always had been. 

Iwaizumi still has a lot of doubts but tells himself he trusts Oikawa and he needs to show that to him. The journey can change someone but how much can one person really change? How does one measure their relationship growth? There's no guide, no books, no one there to tell them they're doing it right. But Iwaizumi is sure of one thing, Oikawa is the same person from the beginning. The scenery is going to change but he won't. And right now, Iwaizumi isn't ready for what's coming next and he doesn't know if he'll ever be. 

But he knows that no matter what happens, they're going to be okay.


End file.
